Piyamada
by LunaHermosa
Summary: Las chicas junto con Rosalya planearon hacer una fiesta de piyamada y hablar sobre los sentimiento de las chicas y del chico que el gusta lo que no sabían era que alguien o mejor dicho algunos las estaba escuchando todos sus secretos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta historia lo encontré en una carpeta olvidada cuando escribía historia por dibercion y mucho antes de crearme una cuenta en fanfiction y si le gustan la seguire solo tendrá dos o tres capitulo no sera mucho, bueno eso es todo asta el capitulo 2 si quieren que lo siga. **

* * *

Piyamada, secretos y sentimientos revelados.

Todos los chicos de Sweet Armones se encontraban en casa de Castiel, incluso Nataniel y Armin, más bien fueron obligados a asistir por el pelirrojo.

Nath: ¿A qué se debe todo esto Castiel? ¿Porque nos mandaste a llamar a todos?

Castile: vamos delegado, te eh hecho un favor, esta noche no tendrás que lidiar con la insoportable de tu hermana

Alexi: jajaja esta es la primera vez que me invitan a dormir a la casa de un chico, va a ser divertido ¿no Armin?

Armin: tú y mamá me obligaron a venir y lo peor que me confiscaron PSP

Lys: Castiel, ¿Por qué has invitado a todos a quedarnos a dormir a tu casa?

Castiel: Vamos Lysandro tú mejor que nadie deberías de saberlo

Kentin: ya déjate de rodeo y explícate mejor Castiel

Castiel: todo a su tiempo militarcito, como iba diciendo, Lysandro, Rosalya ¿no te dijo a ti o a tu hermano lo que tenía planeado hacer esta noche?

Lys: si no mal recuerdo dijo que tenía planes con las chicas, si eso creo

Nath: ¿Castiel que pretende hacer?

Castiel: ¿yo? Nada, solo que… ¿No sienten curiosidad por saber que piensan la chicas de todos ustedes?

Nath: "¿Qué piensan las chicas? Yo solo quisieran saber que opina ella de mi"

Armin: "no creí que se trataría de eso, ¿acaso vamos a espiar a las chicas?"

Kentin: "¿De qué estará hablando Castiel? Aunque debo de admitir que quiero saber más de todo esto"

Lys: "un caballero siempre debe de respetar el espacio privado de una dama, ¿Adónde quiere ir con todo esto Castiel?"

Castiel: Entonces ¿Qué dicen?

Nath: ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?

Lys: ¿Planes espiar a las chicas? Castiel eso no es correcto

Castiel: Cálmate Lysandro ¿Me crees capaz de semejante cosa?

Nath: viniendo de ti todo es posible

Castiel: ustedes dos me desesperan, solo vamos a escuchar su conversación a través de este comunicador

Kentin: ¿Cómo conseguiste poner un comunicador es su fiesta de piyama?

Castiel: tengo mis métodos…

Flash back

Castile: Toma es un regalo

Rous: ¿un collar? ¿A qué se debe Castiel? Falta mucho para mí cumple

Castiel: Vamos no seas desconfiada solo tómalo

Rous: Esta bien lo tomare gracias

Castiel: puedes agradecérmelo si no te lo quita nunca, así me lo podrías agradecer

Rous: como digas lo usar también en la fiesta de Rosa

Castiel: eso me aria muy feliz…

Fin del flash back

Castiel: Pero ya cambiando de tema, se que toda están noche en casa de Rosalya y que fueron Melody, Iris, Violeta, Rous, Antonella y Lina son las únicas que fueron invitadas, ahora si se callan podemos escuchar su conversación

Conversación de las chicas

Rosalya: Muy bien ya todas estamos cómodas es hora de lo más importante, CHICOS

Rous: Oye no es justo tú tienes novio nosotras no

Antonella: es Cierto, no creo que sea conveniente hablar de ellos cuando tú ya tienes novio Rosalya

Lina: ustedes hablen de lo que quieran yo me traje un manga para leer

Rosalya: ¿Qué caso tiene que venga a una fiesta de pijama si no te integras Lina?

Iris: yo le encuentro divertido hablar de ellos

Violeta: A mí me da un poco de vergüenza hablar de chico

Melody: ¿Y si hablamos de otra cosa?

Rosalya: Ya es decidido, además yo no esto engañando a mi lindo Lehigh, yo les are pregunta a usted y me tendrán que responder con sinceridad

Rous: ¿De qué hablas?

Antonella: no estoy segura de eso Rosa

Rosalya: vamos no sean tímida, además nada saldrá de aquí si todas somos amigas

Cuarto de Castiel

Nathaniel: ¡Castiel esto no está bien!

Lys: Nathaniel tiene razón no es correcto escuchar las conversaciones de las chicas

Kentin: sabía que estabas demente, pero esto es mucho Castiel

Armin: en mi opinión es interesante, no sabía que a Lina le gusta lee mangas

Alexis: pero no creo que sea bueno escuchar sus conversaciones Armin

Castiel: ¡solo callasen y escuchen!

Conversación de las chicas

Rosalya: miren, como yo tengo novio are las preguntas pero para que sea más justo usaremos la botella de jugo y a la que apunte le tocara un pregunta y esta tendrá que contestar si o si

Melody: eso me parece justo

Iris: incluso será divertido

Violeta: supongo que está bien y ustedes chicas

Antonella: está bien por mí

Lina: ya que

Rous: ….

Rosa: ¿Y tu Rous?

Rous: si no hay de otra

Rosa: muy bien iré por la botella de jugo

Devuelta en el cuarto de Castiel

Castiel: muy bien esto será interesante

Nath: está mal de la cabeza, ¿lo sabías?

Lys: ¿No está asiendo esto para saber qué piensa de ti Rous?

Castiel: como si me importara lo que esa tabla piense de mí, simplemente me llama la curiosidad las conversaciones que tienen las chicas en una fiesta como esta

Kentin se encontraba cerca de los gemelos mientras Castiel, Nataniel y Lysandro seguía con su plática

Kentin: ¿Ustedes que opinan de todo esto?

Armin: no sé a dónde quiere llegar con esto Castiel, pero me llama la atención

Alexi: yo quiero saber que clases de preguntas les ara Rosa a las chicas, digo sabiendo cómo es ella

Kentin: parece ser que esos tres dejaron de discutir

Castiel: muy bien ya está todo lo necesario ahí hay refresco y botana ahora cayesen y escuchen

Conversación de las chicas

Rosalya: muy bien aquí vamos…. Te toco a ti Iris

Iris: ¿Qué quieres saber?

Rosa: tengo entendido que tu hablabas mucho con Kentin cuando se fue a la escuela militar ¿no es así?

Iris: si hablábamos de todo un poco era divertido y también nos escribíamos carta me gustaba cuando preguntaba siempre por Rous

Rous: yo no sabía de eso

Iris: porque tú siempre te encontrabas ocupada ayudando a alguien que nunca te podía encontrar

Rosalya: Rous tu siempre ayudas a todos nunca te cansas

Rous: no…

Rosalya: bueno después me encargare te di, ahora Iris ¿Qué piensa de él?

Iris: Pues es un buen amigo y es muy dulce y tierno antes o después sigue siendo el mismo

Rosalya: ¿te gusta?

Iris: ¡¿Qué?!

Rosalya: jajaja vamos puedes confiar en nosotras

Iris: bueno…

Rous: Iris ¿te gusta Kentin? Qué lindo asen un a linda pareja

Iris: pero Rous ¿creí que a ti te gustaba?

Rous: el no me gusta pero tampoco me desagrada ni antes ni después es solo un amigo yo siempre le vi como uno o un hermano por eso siempre lo cuidaba de cualquier arpía que lo molestaba, además es un buen amigo y sé que se puede confiar él en, a si que si te gusta solo ve y díselo

Iris: pero él no siente lo mismo por mi sé que aun le gustas tu

Rous: te equivocas, lo que el siente por mi es respeto o simplemente se confunde el amor con la amista solo dale un oportunidad

Iris: de acuerdo lo intentare gracias Rous

Rous: de nada yo solo quiero que los dos sean felices y mas él por lo que te pido que lo cuida y que jamás lo lastimes

Iris: lo are

Rosalya: Rous pares una madre entregando a su hijo

Rous: ¿tú crees?

Todas ríen.

Rosalya: muy bien la que sigue será….

Cuarto de Castiel.

Alexi: perece que alguien te quiere Kentin lindo

Kentin: deja de molestar

Lysandro: aunque lo que Castiel nos hace, el escuchar su conversación sea de mala educación ¿tú qué opinas al respecto?

Kentin: ¿Qué Castiel está completamente loco por a ver metido un comunicador en la fiesta de las chicas?

Castiel: idiota te pregunta por Iris

Nathaniel: ella se abrió con las chicas respecto a lo que siente por ti, ¿tú que sientes por ella?

Kentin: bueno, Iris al igual que Rous me trataron bien, pero ella no era igual que Rous parresia que me trataba de otra formas

Armin: ¿acaso te molestaba también?

Kentin: no, yo me refiero a… Rous me trataba de manera sobreprotectora pero Iris me trataba más normal solo que nunca lo quise ver

Lysandro: ¿Por qué te enamoraste de Rous e primer lugar?

Kentin: ahora no lo sé, creo que ella tiene razón solo estuve confundiendo la amistad con el romance

Castiel: confusión o no solo tienes que mirar asía adelante puede que la tabla no sea parte de tu futuro pero puedes estar junto a ella como amigo e incluso como hermanos no de sangre pero si de corazón, pero puedes darle una oportunidad a Iris te aseguro de que no te arrepentirás conozco a Iris desde que tengo memoria y es una gran chica solo dale una oportunidad

Todos los de ahí presente tenían una cara de ¿Wat? Por lo que acababa de hoy del guitarrista el jamás fue tan abierto con sus sentimiento y menos delante de alguien.

Nathaniel: oye ¿Qué te fumaste?

Castiel: nada solo sigamos escuchando y si alguien dice algo les juro que lo mato.

Cuarto de Rosalya.

Rosalya: te toca Lina

Lina: ¿a mí? Bueno ya que

Rosalya: ¿te gusta Armin?

Lina: ¿Qué?

Armin: ¿Qué?

Lina: ¿acaso nos preguntaras lo mismo a todas?

Rosalya: por supuesto que no, no te pregunte si te gustaba Kentin

Lina: pero es casi lo mismo

Rosalya: solo contesta si

Lina: bueno… si…

Rous: ¡lo admitió si me te gane Rosalya!

Lina: ¿Qué?

Rosalya: lo siento es que Rous me eso una apuesta vara ver si admitías tu enamoramiento con el gamer y perdí mis mesada de un mes

Lina: ¿cómo pudiste Rous?

Rous: vamos no te enojes mira como me ayudaste te compro el PSP4 que hace rato te lo querías compras

Lina: con un juego incluido o nada

Rous: bien ahora dinos que te gusta de Armin

Rosalya: justo iba a preguntar eso ahora contesta Lina

Lina: bueno me agrada Armin al igual que los demás pero con el puedo ser yo misma sin temor a equivocarme o fingir alguien que no soy para agradarle y Armin me acepta como su amiga sabiendo lo loca que puedo hacer y a mí no me molesta que sea un adicto a los videojuego como dice Alexi yo los quiero tal cual es, para otros puedes ser un problema pero para mí es todo lo que él representa y lo quiero con el corazón jamás le pediría que cambie

Rosalya: Lina…

Rous: ese idiota sí que tiene suerte

Iris: oye ¿Por qué lloras?

Rous: yo no lloro

Melody: ¡claro que sí!

Rous: ¡que no!

Cuarto de Castiel.

Alexi: mi hermanito tiene una chica que no es una figura 3D que emoción

Armin: cállate quieres

Kentin: ¿acaso no te agrada Lina?

Armin: bueno es una buena amiga y estupenda contrincante en mis juegos de batalla pero…

Nathaniel: ¿pero?

Armin: yo no sé nada de salir con chicas…

Lysandro: pero podría darle una oportunidad a la jovencita

Armin: ya les dije que no sé nada de salir con chicas

Castiel: ¿y qué?

Todos se les quedaron viendo por la repentina pregunta del pelirrojo al gamer.

Castiel: ¿tú crees que existen libros sobre cómo tratar a una mujer o como conocerlas?

Armin: no…

Castiel: el que no arriesga no gana creí que eso tu lo sabrías mejor si con tu juegos de video ase de todo para pasar de nivel no es exactamente lo mismo pero tienes que arriesgar para ganas el corazón de una chica y pares que Lina y tu tiene mucho en común ¿en donde más encontraras a una chica adicta a los videojuegos como tú? Créeme ella jamás te va a hacer elegir entres tus videojuegos o ella porque conociéndola es capaz de jugar contigo en lugar de que de deshagas de ello cosa que cualquier chica lo aria.

De nuevo todos se le quedaron viendo, ¿Cómo es posible que este tan sentimental el roquero?

Alexis: "susurro a Lysandro" ¿qué le pasa a Castiel?

Kentin: "susurro" si está actuando extraño

Lysandro: pues yo le veo normal

Castiel: ¡oigan ya van a jugar de nuevo las chicas!

Cuarto de Rosalya.

Rosalya: te toca Antonella

Antonella: está bien…

Rosalya: ¿te gustaría que fuéramos parientes?

Antonella: ¿eh? Perdón no entendí

Lina: pregunta si te gusta Lysandro como ella sale con su hermano si tú sales con Lysandro serian parientes las dos

Antonella: eh bueno debo de admitir que el joven Lysandro tiene un gusto peculiar asía la moda victoriana lo cual me agrada y sus canciones son muy emotivas digno de admirar y contemplar al igual que su alma y esencia sean misteriosa eso lo vuelve muy lindo por así decirlo

Rosalya: entonces… ¿sería un sí?

Antonella: si… siento un romance inexpresable asía el joven Lysandro

Rosa: que linda ya me gustaría tenerte y presentarte a Lehigh como su cuñada

Antonella: no digas esa cosas Rosalya…

Devuelta con los chico.

Lysandro se encontraba sorprendido y algo ruborizado.

* * *

**Bueno les dije que no estaba terminada depende de ustedes si quieren que lo siga bueno asta la próxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**por que lo pidieron aqui les traigo el cap los espero que le guste.**

* * *

En casa de Castiel.

Lysandro se encontraba sorprendido y muy ruborizado y como no estarlo al escuchar semejante declaración no directa de una chica muy linda como Antonella.

Alexi: parece que lo perdimos

Nathaniel: se quedó estático

Armin: ¿a lo mejor fue hechizado?

Kentin: déjate de tonterías, solo se llevó una impresión de lo escuchada, hey Castiel ¿no vas a hacer nada por tu amigo?

Castiel: ¿Cómo qué?

Todos se le quedaron viendo ya que este no hacía nada por el alvino que parecía muy ido en sí, más de lo habitual.

Castiel: ok pero déjenme de mirar así, (se acercó a su amigo) Lysandro Antonella está leyendo tu libreta

Lys: ¿Cómo? Ella no tiene que leer eso

Castiel: por fin te despiertas hombre

Lys: Castiel sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso

Kentin: ¿Cómo sabias que eso funcionaria?

Castiel: no es la primera vez que se pone así (se encoje de hombro como si lo que digiera fuera lo más normal del mundo)

Nath: ¿estás bien Lysandro?

Lys: si, solo que me lleve una gran impresión, nunca creí que la señorita Antonella sintiera esa atracción por mi

Alexi: ¿acaso no te agrada Antonella?

Armin: puede que no sea una fanática de los videojuegos pero es muy buena amiga y muy educada para mi parecer

Alexi: ¡no porque no sea loca de los videojuegos no tenga que gustarle a Lysandro!

Armin: yo solo decía

Kentin: ¡ya cállense ustedes dos!

Los gemelos se callaron y vieron con ojitos de perito sin dueño al peli marón.

Alexi: vale nos callamos…

Armin: pero no avía razón para gritas…

Nath: ya que estos dos serraron la boca, ¿tú que sientes por Antonella?

Lys: bueno, yo…

Castiel: si no quieres decírselo no lo hagas, pero recuerda que ellos fueron sinceros contigo

Lys: (se le quedo viendo a su amigo, es verdad, ellos fueron sinceros con el alvino y mentir no es parte de su naturaleza) Me gusta… me gusta la señorita Antonella desde que la conocí es distinta a otras chicas pero…

Armin: ¡ya estoy harto de peros! ¿Porque todo tiene que tener un pero?

Lys: yo no estoy seguro de…

Castiel: no mientas….

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Castiel ahora con que cosa saldrá ahora

Castiel: tú sabes lo que sientes asía ella solo que tienes dudad o miedo

Lys: yo no tengo miedo

Castiel: demuéstramelo ¿Qué sientes por esa insoportable?

Lys: no le hables así a la señorita Castiel y si tienes razón tengo miedo de estropear mi amistad que tengo por ella

Castiel: tu no arruinarías nada porque ella sabe cosos sos de distraído pero ella te acepta con todas tu imperfecciones, Lysandro no olvides que esas chicas vio algo en ti solo se sinceró con ella

Lys: es verdad, lo are gracias amigo

Castiel: si descuida…

Nath: oye enserio que te tomaste?!

Kentin: está actuando muy extraño acaso estas en tus días?

Castiel: claro que no idiota ahora continuemos en donde nos quedamos

Alexi: oigan le toco a…

Cuarto de las Rosalya.

Rosa: Melody, ya se tu respuesta lo que quiero saber porque él?

Melody: bueno… es distinto a otro chicos es responsable, maduro e incluso puedo contar con él para lo que sea pero él ya me rechazo y estoy segura que está enamorado de… (Mira a Rous)

Rosa: porque crees eso

Melody: lo sé porque, yo noto como la mira a Rous, Nathaniel está enamorado de ella

Cuarto de Castiel.

Todos les quedaron viendo a Nathaniel con cara de queremos respuesta, excepto Castiel él tiene más de te acercas a ella y te mato.

Lys: Nathaniel, ¿es verdad que la joven Melody se le confeso?

Natha: bueno, si

Alexi: ¿Qué la recházate porque te gusta Rous?

Armin: oigan alguien más que yo ve algo oscuro rodeando el cuerpo de Castiel?

Todos miran a Castiel y si efectivamente algo negativo rodeaba al pelirrojo.

Nath: antes de que saque tus conclusión no me gusta Rous

Castiel al oír eso se tranquiliza, solo un poco

Kentin: "susurro" parece que se tranquilizó….

Nath: "susurro" eso parece…

Castiel: entonces ¿porque rechazaste a la delegada?

Nath: porque ella no sabe cómo soy en verdad, no me conoces, yo no soy como ella cree

Kentin: ¿a qué te refieres?

Castiel: la delegada no sabe del oscuro pasado del el, o ¿me equivoco?

Todos les quedaron viendo, ¿a qué se refiere Castiel con lo que acababa de decir?

Kentin: oye explícate mejor

Lys: ¿a qué te refieres con eso Castiel? Nath: no, estas en lo correcto ella ni siquiera ustedes saben de mi pasado del cual no estoy muy orgulloso

Armin: espera, espera, ¿Cómo es eso que no sabemos? Es decir, ¿ni siquiera Lysandro lo sabe?

Nath: el único que lo sabe es el idiota de Castiel, por que los dos… bueno… los dos…

Castiel: ¡cuando éramos unos críos los dos éramos amigo! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta decir eso?!

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendido por tal declaración, quien se hubiera imaginado que ellos dos que son perro y gato fueran amigos en pasado distante.

Alexi: ¿eran amigos? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Los dos: ¡no queremos hablar de ello!

Lys: muy bien, lo los presionaremos, pero…

Kentin: díganos, que es eso que no sabemos

Castiel: el niño este era todo un rebelde incluso más que yo debo decir

Nath: ¡eso no es verdad!

Castiel: en segundo grado, contestaba a las maestra, los niños le temían, peleaba con cualquiera que lo mirara si quiera, rayaba los autos de los maestro, golpeaba a las niñas, un sinfín de tonterías asía a la edad de 10 años y cosas que yo jama sise en mi vida

Kentin: ¿eso es verdad?

Nath: bueno… era muy imperativo a esa edad…

Alexi: eso es algo para verlo y no creerlo

Lys: pero aun si la señorita Melody no sepa eso con el tiempo se lo podrá decir ¿no le parece?

Nath: es que… no estoy seguro, no sé cómo llegaría a reaccionar si supiera algo de…

Castiel: ¡cómo me desesperas!

Todos les quedaron viendo, ahora con que saldrá el pelirrojo.

Castiel: escúchame bien, si esa delegada se decepciona o no, no lo sabes y si se decepcionaría entonces no es la mujer para ti, ya que la mujer que te quiere de verdad te aceptará con todo y pasado, créeme si no lo intentas no se te dará.

Natha: (Se quedó sin hablas, jamás creyó algo así del roquero fue algo que lo saco de su gravedad) tú lo dices porque Rous te acepta con todo y defecto e incluso con tu mal humor

Castiel: solo cállate, o si no te enviare a la delegada pero en trozó y en una caja

Kentin: oigan parece que sigue Violeta

(Ya nadie decía nada por el comportamiento de Castiel, al parecer todos aceptaron su faceta de discursos de celestino)

Alexi: la dulce Violeta, ya quiero escuchar que dice

En el cuarto de Rosalya.

Rosa: muy bien Violeta, te toca

Rous: pero si ya sabemos quién le gusta

Lina: es cierto, ¿ahora que le preguntaras si sabemos ya su respuesta?

Rosa: es verdad, ya sabemos que te gusta Alexi, dinos él porque

Todas miraron a la peli violeta, nadie se avía preguntado por qué se avía fijado en el peli celeste, y aun mas seguir enamorada de el a pesar de saber sus gustos.

Violeta: bue-bueno… yo… sé que él quiere a… bueno… me atrae su personalidad

Antonella: ¿su personalidad?

Violeta: si, él es muy alegre, simpático, no tiene miedo de mostrarse tal cual es, cosa que yo carezco de valentía

Rosa: pero violeta tu…

Violeta: pero aunque el ya dejo claro de sus gustos y fue sincero conmigo, yo todavía lo amo él es todo lo que yo quisiera ser, pero si no soy correspondida quiero seguir a su lado, como una amiga que solo desea la felicidad de él

Iris: Violeta…

Melody: eso es muy tierno

Rosa: ese peli azul sí que tiene suerte…

En el cuarto de Castiel. Todos los chicos se le quedaron viendo a Alexi con cara de danos una respuesta a lo que oímos.

Alexi: oigan Violeta me agrada mucho pero a mí no me gusta de esa forma

Nath: porque no te gusta Violeta?

Lys: es verdad la joven Violeta en una chica muy simpática ¿podría darle una oportunidad?

Castiel: no se molesten al niño este solo le atrae los hombres!

Todos no sabían que decir Alexi estaba algo avergonzado pero no por sus gustos sino por como Castiel lo dijo.

Lys: ya veo, no soy quien para juzgar a una persona

Nath: yo tampoco porque sigues siendo tú mismo

Kentin: aunque abecés seas molesto, aun así sigues siendo mi amigo

Alexi: chico… gracias

Armin: si, gracias por mi hermano

Castiel: oye tengo una duda ¿pudo saber por qué te gustan los hombres?

Alexi: bueno, la verdad ya no me acuerdo

Armin: Alexi no mientas porque yo si me acuerdo

Alexi: no estoy mintiendo, estoy diciendo la verdad

Kentin: Armin si sabes dínoslo

Armin mira a su hermano para vez que opinaba se tranquilizó cuando este asiente con la cabeza.

Armin: pues dodo empezó cuando teníamos unos 8 años de edad

Flash back.

Dos hermanos se encontraban en la escuela, a la hora del recreo para ser exacto.

Alexi: Armin vamos a jugar!

Armin: no ve tu yo quiero jugar a mi juegos de videos

Alexi: está bien… (se va resignado) ahora que juego?

-hola! (Una niña se le acerca junto a su pequeña amiga)

-estas solo quieres jugar con nosotras?

Alexi: claro!

Pasaron los días, meases y las dos chicas junto a Alexi se hicieron grande amigos, pero una tarde de primavera algo ocurrió. Con las dos amigas.

-Alexi es mío y se casara conmigo!

-no yo lo vi primero y el será mi novio!

Alexi: eh, chicas?

Las dos: rápido Alexi dinos a quien de las dos te gusta mas!?

Alexi: bueno yo…

Alexi no sabía qué hacer, él quería a las dos chicas por igual al fin y acabo son sus amigas y no podía decidir por una.

Alexi: yo… (Estaba acorralado por las dos chicas) yo..

Las dos: tu?

Alexi: a mí me gustan los hombres!

Las dos chicas: que!?

Ellas no podían creer lo que escucharon, el chico de quien se enamoraron era Gay.

Fin del flash back.

Armin: y desde ese día el tenías sus dudas respecto a sus gusto, yo como hermano lo apoye en todo, pero creo que tú te mientes a ti mismo Alexi

Alexi: yo no me acordaba de eso

Kentin: ya veo, si te soy sincero creí que sería algo más grave

Lys: pero hay que agradecer que no fue así

Nath: es verdad yo e escuchado caso más desgarradores de eso

Alexi: pero no sé cómo hacer si me gustan o no las mujeres, ¿Qué deberías hacer?

Castiel: ¿Salí con Violeta?

Alexi: ¿pero?

Castiel: mira Violeta sabe sobre tus gustos, se cansera con ella y dile que no estás seguro respecto a tus sentimientos y que quieres darle una oportunidad a la niña, no todos tenemos claro lo que sentimos por otra persona solo se tú mismo y una vez que tengas claro tus sentimiento todas tus dudas se te aclarara solo se sinceró contigo mismo

Alexi: Castiel… (Le da un gran albarazo XD) muchas gracias por tu consejo!

Castiel: oye suéltame!

Armin: parece que se llevan bien…

Kentin: ¡oigan silencio parece que le toca a Rous!

Todos: ¡¿Qué!?

En el cuarto de Rosa.

Rosa: tu turno Rous y lo que te voy a preguntar es…

Rous: no lo voy a contesta!

Melody: si ni siquiera sabes lo que te preguntara?

Rous: claro que se me preguntaran si me gusta el idiota es y no voy a contestar esa pregunta!

Iris: porque no Rous?

Rous: porque… (Suspirar) ni yo se esa respuesta…

Lina: que les parece si le asemos otros timo de pregunta y luego le asemos esa pregunta?

Antonella: si dejemos esa pregunta para el final ¿Qué dices Rosalya?

Rosa: esta bien, tu que dices Rous?

Rous: me pares estupendo!

* * *

**Muy bien aquí no tiene nada que ver con el próximo capítulo por que las preguntas no lo are yo más bien lo aran ustedes mis lindas lectoras, sip como oyeron bien ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de hacerme todo tipo de pregunta ya sea (alocada, visara, un tanto pervertido, intelectual o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra contestare a todas y cada una de ellas)**

**Los estaré esperando. Bye bye ¡!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de piyanadas, si sé que me demore es que tuve dificultades técnicas con mi computadora y para variar mi internet dejo de andar por eso les traigo tarde esto y otro fic espero que me perdonen.**

**Pero una vez arreglado, lo demás se ira arreglado (me refiero a mis fic) por lo que actualizare a todas, (eso espero) sin mas preámbulo les dejo el fic. **

Rosalya: muy bien ¿quién va a hacer la primera pregunta?

Antonella: ¡yo tengo una! (Levantando la mano muy emocionada)

Rosa: muy bien ¿Cuál es?

Antonella: ¿Rosalya que ahí en la libreta de Lys?

Rosa: ¡¿que?!

Melody: se supone que las preguntas son para Rous no para Rosalya

Antonella: bueno yo solo decía

En casa de Castiel.

Kentin: oye eso es verdad Rosalya vive prácticamente en tu casa ella podría a ver leído tu libreta

Lys: no lo creo… ¿o si?

Castiel: solo hay una forma de averiguarlo

Cuando estaban por escuchar atento la pregunta algo que no lo tenía planeado sucedió.

Rous: Rosalya tu contesta esa pregunta me tengo que ir a la cocina por un poco de agua frasca y si no contesta a esa pregunta olvídate de que yo contesto la mía (se escucha un ruido de una puerta serrando y que alguien baja las escaleras)

¡Maldición! Se escuchó en el cuarto del roquero.

Castiel: maldita tabla de planchar quería escuchar eso

Nath: bueno no hay de otra que esperar a que vuelva a la pieza

Kentin: si es verdad

Mientras Rous se encontraba en la cocina las chicas seguían con se pregunta

Rosa: bueno si eh leído la libreta de lys

Iris: ¿que viste en su libreta?

Rosa: pues una canción dedicada a Antonella y un dibujo, no tan bien de ella

Lina:¡ Antonella suertuda!

Antonella: no, no puede ser….- estaba sonrojada a más no poder-

Rosa: créelo lo escuchaste de mi, pero no se lo digas ok (guiñándole el ojo)

Melody: descuida, ninguna dirá nada

Todas: es una promesa

Rosa: muy bien ahora…

Rous: ya llegue, y bueno ¿contesto la pregunta?

Rosa: si ¿quieres escucharla?

Cuarto de Castiel.

Kentin: ¡oigan Rous volvió al cuarto!

Castiel: más le vale a la tabla que preguntes sobre la pregunta

Se escuchó en la radio.

Rous: no, descuida después me dicen que contesto Rosa

Todos: ¡no!

De nuevo en el cuarto de Rosalya.

Rosa: bien ¿quien quiere ase la Siguiente pregunta?

Lina: yo, yo, yo

Rosa: muy bien as la pregunta a Rous

Lina: muy bien, muy bien ¿Tú viste un mono con tutu?

Todas se le quedan viendo con cara de ¿Que te comiste?

Rosa: ¿Enserio? ¿Esa es tu pregunta?

Lina: SIP (lo dice con brillo en los ojo)

Rosa: pero…

En el cuarto de Castiel

Castiel: ¡¿qué rayos se tomó esa tabla?!

Armin: jajajaja yo también aria esa pregunta

Todos los chicos se le quedan viendo para luego decir al mismo tiempo

-¡te creemos!-

Cuarto de Rosa.

Rosa: está segura se supone que preguntaríamos…

Rous: descuida me parece raro pero divertido así que lo contestare

Violeta: a mí también quiero saber si viste un mono con tutu es lindo

Iris: bueno contesta

Rous: bueno, la verdad si vi un mono aunque no lo crea tenía un vecino que lo tenía de mascota, pero nunca le puso un tutu (N/A ES VERDAD TENIA UN VECINO QUE TENIA UN MONO SIMPRE ESTABA EN EL TECHO DE SUCASA)

Lina: lástima, que lo viste con tutu

Rosa: muy bien ya que contestaste a esa pregunta del tutu contesta la mi

Rous: ¡ya te dije que no contestares eso!

Rosa: no es sobre eso

Rous: descuerdo ¿de que se trata?

Rosa: ¿alguna vez soñaste con alguno de los chics del instituto?

Rous: ¡¿qué?! (Teniendo la cara toda roja)

Rosa: ya oíste,¿ contesta eso o la pregunta original?

Rous:¡ rayos! De acuerdo te diré la verdad

Rosalya: muy bien, contesta

Rous: si soñé con los chicos...

Rosa: se mas especificas ¿con quienes soñaste?

Rous: con... (Un poco colorada) Lysandro y...

Rosa: ¿y?

Rous: cas-Castiel... (Se encontrar más roja que un tomate) (N/A DE ECHO SI SOÑE CON ELLOS DOS, AVESE JUNTO Y OTRAS SEPARADOS)

Cuarto de Castiel.

Castiel: ¿así que la mosquita muerta a soñado conmigo?

Nath: si no as escuchado bien también soñó con Lysandro

Castiel: si como sea… ahí que seguir escuchando….

Cuarto de Rosa.

Iris: yo tengo una pregunta

Rosalya: dila…

Iris: ¿tienes otros amigos iguales a Alexis?

Rous: pues sí, tengo un amigo que se llama Lolo pero solo lo conozco por internet (N/A ES VERDAD PERO ESE NO ES SU NOMBRE TE QUIERO MUCHO LOLO)

Violeta: me gustaría conocerlo

Rosalya: creo que todas pensamos lo mismo

Cuarto de Castiel

Alexi: ¿así que conoce a otro chico así? Quiero saber más

Kentin: ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Todos se quedaron viendo solo el no sabe sobre el secreto de Alexis.

Armin: será mejor seguir escuchando ¿no creen?

Cuarto de Rosalya.

Rosa: muy bien ¿Quién sigue?

Melody: yo tengo una

Rous: dime

Melody: ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de un chico?

Rous: bueno…

Los chicos al escuchar esa pregunta abrieron mas sus oídos, que si fuera un anime seria súper divertido XD.

Rous: bueno, me gustan los chicos que dicen lo que piensan, que sea cariñoso pero no tanto, no me gusta los chico cusirles, me gustan se sean celosos, algo arisco no me molesta si son guapos o no mientras y cuando tenga su confianza y seguridad y por alguna extraña razón los prefiero algo serio (N/A CREO QUE ASI ME GUSTAN EN LA VIDA REAL PERO A LA VES CREO QUE NO NUNCA ME PUSE A PENSAR EN ESO)

Cuarto de Castiel.

Lys: parece que te describió Castiel

Nathaniel: bueno solo tienes dos cualidades que le gustan a ella

Armins: si lo serio y arisco

Todos se echaron a reír por ese comentario.

Castiel: ¡cállense y sigamos acuchando!

Cuarto de rosa

Viloeta: ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

Rous: claro Violeta ¿Cuál es?

Violeta: ¿ya tuviste tu primer novio y qué edad tenias?

Todas las chicas en esa pieza incluido los chico en la otra se quedaron atónitos, nunca pensaron que de la chica mas tímida se le hubiera ocurrido tal pregunta.

Rous: bueno de hecho si tuve un novio y fue cuando tenía 15 años

Rosalya: ¡tuviste un novio y nunca me lo dijiste!

Rous: lo siento no creí que sería algo importante…

En el cuarto de Castiel.

Castiel al escuchar tal cosa solo podía ser una cosa y era…

Kentin: parece que se enojo por lo que acaba de escuchar

Armin: me pregunto ¿Quién abra sido su novio?

Lys: bueno no debe de sorprendernos es decir Ros es una chica muy linda y dulce

Nath: eso es cierto pero jamás creí que ya allá tenido novio

Alexi: me pregunto ¿hasta dónde abra llegado con ese novio?

Una vez que el peli celeste dijo esa pregunta, todos los presente se le quedaron viendo, como si el acabara de descubrir un planeta desconocido y si más tiempo que perder se acercaron al aparato para escuchar mejor la conversación.

Rosalya: muy bien dime ¿hasta donde llegaron?

Rous: ¿hasta dónde?- se puso como tomate por la pregunta de su amiga- pues nunca pasamos de los besos Rosa…

Rosalya: ¿enserio?

Rous: te lo juro

Rosalya: ¿y quién es el chico?

Rous nombre es Víctor….

Cuarto de Castiel.

Castiel: ¿Quién es ese tal Víctor?

Kentin: ¡Víctor!

Todos miraron al militar para que hablara lo que sabía él

Castiel: habla militar ¿Qué sabes de él?

Kentin: bueno, Víctor es un ex compañero nuestro y si salió con Rous por un tiempo

Nath: ¿y cómo es él?

Kentin: bueno es alto de cabello negro y ojos miel, su personalidad es como la de Castiel cuando lo asen enojar, pero es muy caballeroso y educado cono Lysandro, pero es responsable como Nathaniel, digamos que su personalidad es como ustedes tres en un solo cuerpo.

Alexi: ¿será que aun sigue enamorada de él?

Armin: oigan siguen hablando

Cuarto de rosa.

Iris: ¿y qué paso con él?

Rous: bueno terminamos cuando tuve que venir a vivir aquí

Melody: ¿aun lo amas?

Rous: pues… no se… creo que si…

Cuarto de Castiel.

Al escuchar este último, se escucho un ruido de una lata de cerveza caerse de las manos de alguien, los chico vieron que se trataba de Castiel, aquella información sí que le dio muy fuerte

Nath: ¿oye que te ocurre?

Lys: Castiel ¿está bien?

Castiel seguía soqueado, no sabía cómo asimilar tal información, es decir a todos le salió bien eh incluso si resultara bien todos los de ahí podrían tener novia incluido Alexis, pero escuchar que la chica del que esta enamorado gusta de otro tío, le dolió como jamás lo creyó, solo podía hacer una cosa, salir de esa habitación, ya no quería seguir escuchando y menos que todos vieran por el dolo que pasaba.

Kentin: Lysandro ¿crees que estará bien?

Lys: no sé, quizás, solo hay que darle tiempo

Nath: entonces ¿nos dormimos y lo dejamos así?

Lys: creo que si

Justo cuando Armin estaba por apagar el radio trasmisor se escucho un grito del otro lado del aparato, el cual venia de Rosalya.

Rosalya: muy bien ya esta vasta de preguntas ahora dime ¿Qué piensas de Castiel?

Lys: espera no lo apagues

Armin solo le izo caso y los demás quedaron en silencio para podre escuchar bien a la chica.

Rous: bueno, yo… me agrada Castiel es una persona genial aunque tenga su carácter y sea algo gruñón, poro lo admiro por decir las cosas sin temor, cosa que yo carezco y a pesar que siempre se esté burlando de mi anatomía física no me molesta del todo ya que es divertido seguir sus juego y mas hacerlo enojar, amo cuando se ríe, se enoja, se avergüenza, o cuando duerme debajo del árbol del colegio…

Nath: Lysandro trae a Castiel el tiene que escuchar eso

Lys: SI

Justo cuando estaba por salir del cuarto se topa con el pelirrojo en el lumbral de la puerta.

Kentin: Castiel tienes que escuchar esto

Castiel: ya no me interesa y apaguen eso que ya me quiero ir a dormir

Lys: no lo aremos tienes que escuchar lo que dice

Castiel: dije que lo apaguen- justo cuando se balanceaba contra el aparato Nathaniel Lysandro y Kentin tuvieron que retenerlo para que no cometiera una locura, mientras Armin subía el volumen de aquel aparato- ¡LES DIJE QUE NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA!

Rosa: ¿te gusta Castiel o no?

Fue lo que se escucho en el trasmisor, lo cual izo que el mencionado se tranquilizara.

Rous: yo… yo… me gusta Castiel, me gusta pero sé que yo no le gusto a él, avese me lastima con sus palabra otras solo me confunde, y me hace dudar respecto a lo que siente por mi y eso solo me hace sentir que me humilla…

Castiel se tranquilizo, la habitación solo se podía escuchar los sollozo de la chica que prácticamente lloraba por el roquero

Nath: al parecer ella gusta de ti

Kentin: pero tú solo la lastimas

Lys: Castiel será mejor que hagas algo por ella

Alexis: no solo Castiel, creo que todos deberíamos de hacer algo por las chicas ¿no les parece?

Castiel: creo saber que podemos hacer, primero apaga eso, ya no necesitamos oír más, y segundo esto es lo que aremos mañana….

**Hasta aquí llegamos, ¿Qué les pareció? Estamos a un capitulo de terminar este fic, quien lo diría, y pueden que digan que es lo que harán los chico, pues si les soy sincera ni yo se XD na mentira solo hay que esperar que mi mente haga lo suyo y ya está.**

**Bueno trate de usar todas las preguntas que me enviaron por PM, bueno no todas pero ya lo saben y agradezco a las personas que participaron asiendo las preguntas, las que dejan o no comentarios y las que leen o no mi fic.**

**Bueno eso es todo está el próximo capítulo nos estamos leyendo pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muy bien chicas al fin y al cabo decidí dejarlo así, si solo falta un capitulo para terminarlo que sería este. Solo espero que algunos me perdonen por la forma que escribo, antes escribía así y pues después me dijeron que de esta forma era la incorrecta y trate de mejor lo cual lo hice no al 100% pero voy mejorando de apoco. Bueno no le doy más al rodeo y aquí les dejo el capitulo para que no me amenacen mas XD.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, las siete amigas, después de una pijama da divertida en casa de la alvina, se dirigían al instituto, hablando divirtiéndose y de lo bien que se la pasaron la noche anterior.

Pero en el camino se cruzaron con Nathaniel quien iba más nerviosa que de costumbre al ver a cierta castaña.

Nath: Buenos días. Melody ¿podemos adelantarlo al, instituta? Hay algo que necesitó discutir contigo.

Melody: Seguro Nathaniel. ¿Tienes problemas con algunos documentos?

Nath: no es nada grave, no te preocupes.

Melody: está bien, nos vemos en la escuela chica. (Una vez que se despidió de sus amigas se fue por delante junto al rubio)

Iris: ¿Alguien vio que Nathaniel actuaba de una forma extraño?

Lina: ¿Cómo extraño? ¡¿Acaso es un mutante que bien a invadir nuestro planeta?!

Rosalya: Enserio Lina tienes que dejar de ver esas historias que te recomienda Armin. (Provocando que la mayoría de riera por aquel comentario)

Armin y Alexis aparecen de la nada.

Armin: Lina necesitó hablar contigo ¿Te vienes?

Lina: segur. No vemos chicas.

Alexis: Hola vio. Puede venir conmigo hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Violeta: es-está bien (pobre estaba muy apenada para hablar)

Rous: ¡Adiós Violeta!

Antonella: ¡Lina recuerdas que hoy tenemos que volver juntas!

Iris: creo que no te escucho.

Rous: Que extraños que están los chicos hoy.

Rosalya: y el anterior, el anterior, el anterior y el anterior ase…

Rous: Ya te entendimos.

Kentin: ¡Iris! (corriendo asía donde se encontraba la mencionada)

Iris: ¿Kentin qué ocurre?

Kentin: Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Me das un minuto?

Iris: está bien vamos y hablamos en el club de jardinería. Lo siento chicas nos tenemos que ir.

Rosalya: esto se volvió extraño.

Antonella: ¿A qué te refieres?

Rosalya: Me refiero a los chicos. Primero se llevan a Melody, des pues a Violeta y Lina, y ahora a Iris ¿Quién mas sigue?

Rous: ¿No te estarás montando una película Rosalya?

Rosalya: no lo creo yo… (Suena su móvil) Un mensaje de Lehigh (mira el mensaje) .Lo ciento chicas me tengo que ir adelantando. Nos vemos en el salón.

La alvina se fue a toda prisa dejando a las dos amigas muy confundidas, pero al momento de que esta se alejo dos amigos se acercaron a las jóvenes.

Lys: Buenos días señorita Antonella, Rous.

Rous: Ah Lys buenos días

Antonella: Buenos días Lysandro ¿Cómo amaneció el día de hoy?

Lys: que amable por preguntar, pero amanecí bien ya que pude tener la oportunidad de ver un hermoso ángel. (Aquel comentario solo provoco que la joven se ruborizara)

Castiel: Que hay tabla.

Rous: Hola para ti también Castiel, que raro tu de muy temprano.

Castiel: digamos que hoy me levante de humor.

Rous: ¿tú de humor? Eso ni tú te lo crese.

Lys: Señorita Rous me dejaría la compañía de su amiga si fuera tan amable.

Rous: seguro Lys. Nos vemos en el instituto Anto.

Antonella: Seguro Rous.

Así el alvino se llevo a la joven dejando a su mejor amigo atrás junto a Rous quien solo miraba a su amiga por detrás.

Castiel: ¡Oye! ¿Aun tienes el collar que te di?

Rous: ¿qué pregunta es esa? (Sacando su collar y mostrándoselo al pelirrojo). Mira aquí esta

Castiel: Perfecto, porque lo necesito de regreso

Rous: ¿Por qué me regalas algo que después me pides Castiel?

Castiel: Te lo diré durante el recesó tabla.

Rous: ¿Qué es?

Castiel: No sabes lo que es ser paciente ¿Verdad?

Rous: Ni tu Castiel…

Castiel: Como sea, hasta el recesó no te lo diré.

Después de esa extraña conversación, los dos amigos se dirigían al instituto con un silencio envolvente entre ambo.

Una vez en el instituto, los alumnos se acomodaban cada uno en sus respectivos salones, la hora pasaba con normalidad para algunos, para otro eran unos minutos de tortura sin fin.

Pero una vez finalizada el periodo electivo y cada uno se dirigió a su casa.

Pero no para un grupo de jóvenes ya que eran llevados a la fuerzas por un pelirrojo hasta su casa.

Nathaniel: Castiel ¿ahora para que nos traigas asta tú casa?

Castiel: Tranquilo rubiecito, solo quiero sabes cómo les fue con sus chicas, es decir me lo deben…

Tanto, Armin, Nathaniel, Kentin, Lysandro y hasta el mismo Alexis terminaron ruborizados por aquella extraña pregunta del pelirrojo.

Lys: Cas-Castiel ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

Castiel: ya les dije Lysandro. Me lo deben si no fuera por mi ni se les declararían a las tablas o ¿me equivoco?

Ninguno de los cinco decía nada, ya que en el fondo el roquero tenía sus razones.

Armin: y a ti ¿cómo te fue Castiel?

Aquel comentario desarmó por completo a Castiel, provocándole un leve tono rojo en su mejilla.

Castiel: se-se los diré una vez que ustedes me cuenten lo suyo con las tablas, es lo justo.

Al final todos aceptaron las normas y contar lo sucedido con su chica ideal, por lo que se dirigieron al cuarto del roquero donde todo comenzó, con algunas botanas y bebidas junto con ellos, una vez cómodos y ubicados en sus lugares en un círculo empezaron a contar lo sucedido. Nathaniel sería el primero ya que lo decidieron por medio de un juego el cual perdió el rubio, seguido de Armin, después, Alexis, Kentin, Lysandro y por ultimo Castiel.

Armin: Muy bien Nathaniel te toca contar a vos, ya que perdiste. (Se bulo el gamer)

Nathaniel: No me apresuren de acuerdo (ya avergonzado y enojado) Muy bien, cuando lleve a Melody a la sala de delegados yo…

Flash back

En la sala de delegados. Cierto rubio estaba a flor de los nervios con su compañera, lo cual era nuevo para este ya que nunca lo sintió con ella, hasta ahora que tenía que hacer eso.

Nathaniel: Melody…

Melody: ¿Qué ocurre Nathaniel?

Nathaniel: bueno yo… tengo que decirte algo…

Melody: está bien, dímelo.

Nathaniel: Melody, yo… se que una vez me confesante tu amor por mí, y de que también te rechacé por eso y lo lamento ya que no sabía lo que realmente sentía por ti… por lo que yo…

Melody: ¿Tu… que…?

Nathaniel: …quiero que me des una oportunidad, que le demos una oportunidad es esto, a probar si realmente somos el uno para el otro.

Melody: Nath… yo…

Nathaniel: Melody ¿Quiere ser mi novia?

Melody: Nathaniel yo… ¡Si, si quiero ser tu novia!

Fin del flash back

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Armin, Alexis y Castiel se empezaron a reír por ver lo avergonzado que se encontraba el delegado, de su extraño confesión.

Nath: ¡No es gracias! Ni se imaginan lo nervioso que estaba.

Lysandro: no le veo lo divertido. Nathaniel solo expreso sus sentimientos a la joven Melody.

Castiel: Vamos Lys, solo estamos jugando.

Kentin: pero aun no es debido, Castiel

Armin: vamos Ken, solo diviértete.

Kentin: ¡No me digas Ken!

Alexis: vamos Ken, no te alarme. ¿Ahora quien sigue?

Castiel: Le toca al gamer contar su anécdota.

Armin: ¿Tengo que contarlo yo?

Todos: ¡Armin!

Armin: Vamos, solo bromeaba

Nathaniel: Adelante prosigue.

Armin: Muy bien. Una vez que lleve a Lina al aula B y ver que nos encontrábamos solos pues yo…

Flash back.

En el aula B Armin estaba más que nervioso junto a Lina quien solo no entendía nada de lo ocurrido.

Lina: Eh ¿Armin? ¿Qué ocurre?

Armin: Lina. Tú sabes que te aprecio ¿verdad? Y tú me aprecias ¿Verdad?

Lina: Claro Armin eres mi mejor amigo y un gran compañero de los videojuegos.

Armin: Lina el problema es que yo no te veo como mi amiga.

Lina: ¿A no?- se pone triste al escuchar tal revelación-

Armin: No… porque yo quiero será más que tu amigo.

Lina: Armin… ¿Qué estas insinuando?

Armin: Lina, esto es nuevo para mí, es decir yo jamás tuve una novia en mi vida y sé que ninguna chica le gustaría a un chico como yo amante de los videojuego, animes un otaku hecho y derecho. Pero tú eres distinta. Por eso no te puedo ver como una simple amigas ya que quiero que seas mi chica de los videojuegos

Lina: Armin… ¡Claro que sí! Si quiero ser tu reina de los videojuegos…

Fin del flash back.

Todos lo de ahí presente se quedaron en silencio viendo a Armin como si se tratara un extraterrestre.

Armin: ¡¿Por qué me miran así?!

Nath: puede ser porque… Tú no eres así

Armin: ¿De qué hablas?

Castiel: ¡¿De dónde sacaste esa cursilería barata?!

Alexis: ¡Eso no fue una cursilería barata! Fue una hermosa declaración de amor.

Al escuchar tal cosa todos se quedaron en silencio después se vieron entre sí; Lys y Castiel se miraron dudosas al igual que Nathaniel y Kentin. Cuando después de sacarse una que otra conclusión por fin dio su veredicto.

Todos: ¿Alexis te lo dijo?

Alexi: ¡Así es!- comento el gemelo muy emocionado y divertido.

Armin: No le veo lo malo si Lina aceptó.-comento Armin muy divertido

Kentin: Mu-muy bien. ¿Quién sigue?

Alexis: Creo que yo.

Castiel: Muy bien azulita. Cuenta tu historia.

Lys: Castiel eso no fue muy caballeros. Alexis prosiga por favor.

Alexis: Gracias. Como decía me toca contar a mí lo que paso con la dulce Violeta. Una vez que estuvimos en el club de jardinería yo…

Flash back.

En el club de jardinería. Alexis estaba algo dudoso con respecto a darle una oportunidad a la pequeña Violeta. No solo porque él seguía algo dudoso respecto a sexualidad. No eso no era, más bien no quería terminar dañando a su pequeña amiga si esto no llegara a resultar y lo último que quisiera es dañarla. Pero aun así estaba determinado a dejar todas las carta sobre la mesa.

Alexis: Violeta necesito decirte algo importante.

Violeta: ¿Qué pasa Alexis? Me preocupas.

Alexis: Violeta, tu sabes bien sobre mis gusto… ¿Verdad?

Violeta: Lo… lo sé Alexis… -comento la pequeña un tanto desanimada.

Alexis: Violeta, me dejare sin rodeos, no sé qué es lo que siento por ti, se que eres una hermosa amiga, pero…

Violeta: ¿Pero?

Alexis: (toma la mano de la pequeña Violeta y mira fijamente a sus hermosos ojos)- Pero me gustaría darle una pequeña oportunidad a esta relación, ser más que solo amigos, puede que lo que yo siento por los chico solo sea una realidad que yo me eh planteado. Y quien más para ayudarme ah… No, esa no es la palabra que yo buscaría, más bien seria. ¿Me ayudarías con este sentimiento de duda?

Violeta:… -no decía nada, estaba como ida, con la mirada perdida asía la nada. Cuando al final reacciono de no muy buena manera.

Alexis: ¿Violeta? ¡Violeta! ¡Violeta despierta!

Fin del flash back.

Kentin: Espera, ¿dices que Violeta se desmayo?

Alexis: así es. La pobre se desmayo por el tan impacto que la tuve que llevar con Rosalya a la enfermería.

Lys: Espera. ¿Qué asía Rosalya en ese lugar?

Alexis: al parecer estaba detrás de los arbustos acuchando la conversación con Kim, lo cual me benefició ya que Kim fue la que realmente alzó a Violeta y la, dejo en la enfermería.

Nath: bueno, pero al final ¿Qué te dijo Violeta?

Alexi: La muy tierna me dijo que me ayudaría a ver sobre eso y que si mis gustos son de verdad, del hecho que me gustan los chicos dijo que lo entendería mientras y cuando yo le sea sincero.

Lys: Me alegro por ti Alexis-poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven.

Castiel: Muy bien azulito.

Alexi: Muchas gracias.

Nath: Muy bien. Ahora ¿Le toca a Kentin verdad?

Castiel: Así es militarcito, te toca a ti

Castiel: Deja de decirme militarcito a cada rato.

Castiel: si como sea, solo empieza tu relato militarcito.

Nath: déjalo, él puede llegar a ser muy molesto cuando quiere y créeme ahora se ve que esta de humor por lo que es más amable.

Simplemente suspiro de resignación y sin preámbulo empezó a contar su relato.

Kentin: Muy bien, con Iris nos fuimos al club de música. Para mí fue algo nuevo ya que era la primera vez que estuve en el club de música y ella me pidió que si la acompañara ya que se avía olvidado su instrumento la clase pasada.

Flash back.

En el club de música. Iris buscaba su instrumentó con Kentin detrás de esta mirando detenidamente el club.

Kentin: ¿Qué fue lo que te olvidaste Iris?

Iris: mi saxofón.

Kentin: ¿Tu saxofón? Yo creí que tocabas la guitara eléctrica. Digo como tocaste en el concierto.

Iris: pues sí, se tocar la guitara eléctrica, pero quería intentar probar con mucho mas instrumentos

Kentin: ¿Elegiste el saxofón?

Iris: me pareció divertido.

Kentin: ya veo…

Un silencio algo incomodo para el militar se izo presente en aquel lugar, cuando el grito de la peli naranja gritando "lo encontré" lo saco de su pensamientos.

Iris: muy bien Kentin, ¿De qué rías hablarme?

Kentin: ah bueno yo… -se avergonzó un poco con el solo hecho de recordar para que la avía citado a la peli naranja desde un principio- Bueno Iris tu me conoces desde que me trasferí a este instituto ¿verdad?

Iris: seguro, fue por Rous que viniste a este instituto. Me pareció algo lindo

Kentin: si, desde un principio lo avía echo por ella ya que la amaba.

Iris: ¿Cómo que la amabas? ¿Ya no la quieres?

Kentin: No, si la quiero pero no des esa manera.

Iris: ¿Cómo?

Kentin: si, es decir la quiero, pero como una amiga o una hermana nada más.

Iris: ¿A si? Que tierno de tu parte. Más porque a ella le gusta…

Kentin: le gusta Castiel. Lo sé, más bien era algo que no quería ver, pero ya me di cuenta que ella no sentía nada por mi más que una amistad duradera. A demás me di cuenta de que me gusta alguien más.

Iris: así, que bien. Es decir me alegro por ti Kentin y espero que la chica te corresponda Kentin.

Kentin: Gracias. De hecho me decidí confesarme ante ella. En este preciso momento.

Iris: ¿Ahora? –Iris mira de un lado a otro como si esperar ver a alguien mas pero solo estaban ellos dos- ¿Acaso esta en el club de música?

Kentin: Pues, si de hecho esta en el club de música.

Iris: bueno te dejo para que te declares a la chica. Supongo que no tardara en llegar.

Kentin: ¡Espera Iris! –Trato de detener a la pelirrojo sujetando de su muñeca asiendo que se detuviera y lo mirara algo confundida- Yo… quiero declárame a ti.

Iris: ¿A mí? Pero yo…

Kentin: si Iris. Tu jamás me trataste mal cuando era un nerd, pero tampoco me sobreprotegías, más bien me tratabas como a cualquiera. Me di cuenta de que en realidad me gustas mucho, no solo por que seas una chica linda, si no porque eres una hermosa chica con un hermoso corazón.

Iris: Kentin…

Kentin: Iris ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Iris:…

Fin del flash back

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, el suspenso fue más que ellos al momento de que el militar se quedo callado con un tono carmesí en su rostro y tratando de cruza su vista con cualquiera de los de ahí presente. No obstante la curiosidad fue mucho más grande para cierto pelirrojo.

Castiel: ¡¿Qué paso?!

Kentin: No les puedo decir…

Armin: ¡¿No me digas que…?! – Se quedo sorprendido ya que una imagen se apodero de su cabecita- ¡Kentin pervertido!

Al decir esa última frase todos los de ahí presente se quedaron congelados de tal impresión, hasta el mismo Kentin con el solo hecho de que su amigo ya lo estaba mal interpretando.

Kentin: ¡¿Qué estas pensando?! ¡Más bien el pervertido serias tu!

Armin: Entonces dinos que fue lo que paso-teniendo una sonrisa de provocación.

Kentin: ¡Ella solo me beso!-cuando midió sus palabras se rostro se puso más rojo que un tomate, eh incluso se podría comparar con el cabello de Castiel de lo rojo que estaba.

Castiel: ¡Muy buena jugada!-comento con aire triunfante, chocan la palma de su mano con la del gamer, quien también estaba contento por su triunfo.

Armin: Sabia que caería.

Kentin: ¡Son unos desgraciado! No puedo creer que allá caído en ese truco barato.

Nath: Bueno solo se besaron. ¿Por qué no lo querías decirlo?

Kentin: Bueno… yo…

Alexis: No nos vendrás a decir que nunca besaste a una chica ¿o sí?

Kentin: …-sin comentario solo provoco que Castiel, Armin y Alexi se partiera de la risa, incluso Nathaniel quien solo se tapaba con la palma de su mano para impedir que su risa saliera de su boca lo cual fue tarea más que imposible.

Kentin: Bueno ya esta, ahora le toca a Lysandro ¿No?

Castiel:-trataba de reponerse, hasta que por fin se puso algo serio, pero que aun tenía ganas de seguir riendo- Bueno ya Lys es tu turno.

Lysandro: Esta bien. Una vez que lleve a la señorita Antonella hasta el club de arte para poder hablar tranquilamente. Yo…

Flash back

En el club de arte. Un alvino con aparente síndrome de heterocromia se encontraba cerca de una ventana. Ubicado en la segunda planta de Sweete Amoris.

Una vez ya cómodos.

Antonella: Lys, ya estamos aquí. ¿Necesitas algo?

Lys: bueno yo…

Antonella: ¿Astas buscando ti libreta? Porque si es así no la eh visto.

Lys: No, no es eso esta vez no le vengo a pedir su ayuda a encontrar mi libreta señorita Antonella.

Antonella: ¿Ah no? Hubiera jurado que era eso.

Lys: No. Pero gracias por tener siempre presente el hecho de que pierdo mi libreta y de que siempre está pendiente si lo llegara a encontrar.

Antonella: Pues claro joven Lys. Ya sé que eso es el objeto mas preciado que usted tiene.

Lys: Muchas gracias mi Lady, pero la razón por la que le eh citado aquí no es para hablar sobre mi libreta, sino para poder confesarle mi más sinceros sentimiento asía su hermosa persona.

Antonella: ¿Cómo? ¿Qué acaba de decir joven Lysandro?

Lys: señorita Antonella. Me eh percatado de su hermosa esencia, su noble corazón y su radiante y pura alma, mas allá de las expectativa que un hombre pueda llegar a tener en una hermosa mujer como usted. ¿Me aria en honor de ser mi hermosa doncella y yo su fiel caballero?

Antonella: Lys… Claro que sí, me encantaría ser su doncella y sería un gran honor que usted fuera mi caballero

Fin del flash back.

Otra vez el silencio reino el lugar. Pero esta vez fu un silencio de "¿eso es todo?" Mientras se miraban los unos a los otros.

Lys: ¿Ocurre algo?

Castiel: Bueno vale. Se trata de Lys ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué se aventar a la tabla de Antonella?

Bueno ese comentario fue un poco cierto, el victoriano jamás dejaría de ser victoriano.

Nath: Bueno, la cuestión es que Antonella acepto ser tu novia. Eso es bueno. Estoy feliz por ti.

Lys: Muchas gracias joven Nathaniel.

Alexis: ¡Ya basta de todo esto!

Armin: ¡Si ya viene lo bueno!

Los gemelos: ¡Le toca a Castiel contar su confesión con Rous!

Castiel al escuchar ese par cantado en coro y lo feliz que estaban al molestarlo. Solo provocaban que este se enojara más pero era retenido por Lys para que no cometiera una terrible locura.

Lys: Tranquilo Castiel…

Nath: si, no te estrese además ya todos contamos lo que paso con las chicas.

Kentin: es lo justo además tu dijiste que contarías a lo últimos.

Castiel: yo no pienso contar lo que paso con la tabla.

Todos: ¡no se vale!

Castiel: me importa un pepino lo que piensen.

Todos se quedaron con cara de decepción y frustración, con excepción del alvino quien estaba muy tranquilo.

Lys: Castiel, no es de caballero no cumplir sus palabras.

Castiel: Nada de lo que me digas Lysandro ara que cambio de opinión.

Lys: ¿Estás seguro?

Castiel: ¿Me estas amenazando?-comento levantando una ceja.

Lys: bueno si no quieres contarlo no te obligaremos. –Sacando su móvil de su bolsillo –Puedo preguntarle directamente a la señorita Rous.

Cuando di9jo eso, Castiel lo mira de modo retador mientras que los demás le gustaba esa escena en la cual Castiel era el chantajeado para variar, nadie se imagino a Lysandro chantajeando a alguien. Castiel miraba como si no le preocupaba hasta que el alvino marco el numero de la joven. Cuando se escucho un; "Hola", el pelirrojo actuó sin pensar y le quito ágil mente el móvil y colgando aquella llamada.

Castiel: ¿Desde cuándo juegas sucio Lysandro?

Lys: digamos que lo aprendí del mejor- comento evocando una sonrisa triunfante.

Castiel: Bueno ¿ahora qué aras sin tu móvil?

Como si todos lo hubieran planeado sacaron sus móviles y empezaron a marcar al número de Rous.

Castiel: ¡de acuerdo!-grito ya el pelirrojo ya resignado y muy enojado, en sus ojos se denotaban una ganas de matar a alguien.

Nath: Muy bien, cuéntanos.

Castiel: Bueno, ahora les mostrare como se tiene que declarar a una chica, escuchen bien niños. En el recesó ya que le dije a la tabla que hablaría con ella a sola, así que…

Flash back

En el patio del establecimiento, Castiel quien iba junto con una joven. Una vez ubica debajo del árbol donde suele dormir Castiel su siesta.

Rous: Bueno Castiel ¿Qué querías decirme?

Castiel: Pero que impaciente tabla. ¿Acaso no sabes esperar?

Rous: Mira quien lo dice…

Castiel: ¿Me estas provocando tabla?-comento de modo divertido viendo lo impaciente que esta se encontraba.

Rous: ¡Castiel ya dime!

Castiel: Me.

Rous: ¡Castiel!

Castiel: -je je-se rio al ver a la joven mas enojada- Si que te ves linda enojada.

Rous: Castiel solo estas…-cuando la chica percato lo que este dijo sé que do como ida hasta-¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?

Castiel: ¿Estas sorda o qué?

Rous: eh, no déjalo a lo mejor solo fue mi imaginación.-la joven simplemente se deprimió y después se levanto y miro de nuevo al pelirrojo- Sabes ahí bese que no te temprano Castiel.

Castiel: ¿De qué hablas?

Rous: ¿de qué hablo? Hablo de que ya me canse. ¡Ya me canse de todo esto!

Castiel al ver lo desesperante que estaba la chica va y la toma de ambas muñecas, sin causarle dolor alguno claro.

Rous: ¿No te das cuenta que me gustas…?-comento mirando asía el suelo con lagrimas en sus ojos-Tu me gustas idiota…

Castiel suspiro por lo ocurrido, después suelta la mano derecha de Rous, así tendría su mano izquierda libre para tomar la barbilla de Rous asiendo que esta la mirar a sus ojos.

Castiel: si que eres impaciente tabla. Mira que decirme todo eso antes de que yo lo haga.

Rous: ¿Cómo?

Castiel: eso solo afirman mi teoría de que eres sorda, pero bueno sabes que ser cursi no es lo mío, aun así por ti are el maldito intento.-Castiel saca una pequeña cajita roja con una cinta negra y se lo muestra- ¿Te acuerdas el collar que te di?-la joven solo asintió con la cabeza algo tímida- Toma esto como remplazo.

Una vez que Rous tomo aquella cajita y al abrirle se encuentra un lindo anillo en su interior. Rous seguía sin entender nada y miro al pelirrojo para que este le diera una respuesta.

Rous: Castiel ¿Qué significa esto?

Castiel: con ese anillo todos sabrán que eres mía, de mi propiedad. O ¿acaso tienes alguna objeción?

Rous: Castiel…

Fin de flash back.

Una vez que Castiel termino de contar su relato, todos los presentes trataban de contener su risa lo cual fue imposible para la mayoría ya que todos estallaron de risa incluyendo Lysandro.

Castiel: ¡¿De qué se ríen?!

Nath: Castiel eso fue lo más cursi que alguna vez ah dicho en tu vida.

Castiel: Oh vamos oxidado, como si tu declaración fue el más aceptado.

Armin: Yo creo que lo que me dijo Alexis que digiera fue más normal que lo que tu ah dicho Castiel

Alexis: Pero Castiel ja ja ja ¿fue eso lo que en verdad ocurrió?

Castiel: yo no pienso seguir hablando.

Kentin: Oh vamos Castiel, ni siquiera nos has dicho que te dijo Rous.

Castiel: Claro se los diré… ¡Sobre mi cadáver!-tomando una almohada y arrojándoselo al militar a la cara.

Alexis: ¡Guerra de almohada!-

Y así ocurrió, todos se golpeaban con sus almohadas los unos a los otros, el relleno de cada almohada se esparcía alrededor de toda la evitación. Las risas de todos los presentes se asían notar. Ata se podría decir que Castiel y Nathaniel se la estaban pasando bien a pesar de su dura relación de enemigo. Armin estaba riendo sin la necesidad de una consola o un video juego. Lys estaba compartiendo un grato momento con sus compañeros de escuela. Kentin no tenía miedo es mas hasta se sentía más que cómodo con aquellos jóvenes. Después de unas horas de guerra y de comer abundante pizza y ver muchas película de terror cortecita del roquero. Por fin el lugar se quedo en silencio, uno confortante ya que todos estaban dormidos, a excepción de cierto pelirrojo quien estaba despierto en su cama, recordando una frase de cierta chica; "Si Castiel seré tuya, pero tu serás de mi propiedad" aquella palabra solo provocó que el roquero sonriera por adentro, y antes de dormir también murmuro unas palabras: "Que tonta eres tabla, pero eres mi tabla de planchar"

Fin.

* * *

**Muy bien, al fin termine mi fic. Debó de pedirle perdón desde ahora por la demora, pero es mejor tardé que nunca. Yo solo espero que le gusten. Y devuelta les pido perdón.**


End file.
